Blackgate Vanguard Division Ranks
Blackgate Vanguard Divisions Ranks by T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.0 Background Like any military organization, the Blackgate Vanguard has its own ranking system that isn’t too dissimilar to others armies across the world. While there are small differences, these exist to address the smaller, more streamlined nature of the organization. All ranks are decided on by Commander Jeriah Langsford, who choose to consult his captains or not, in such matters. Langsford himself was named by a secret council specifically formed to decide on the best way to address the threat of Arisyeema the Deceiver. This council and its unnamed members represent the founding five nations of the Vanguard: The Kingdom of Farwind, The Sovereignty of Anthalas, the Republic of Windsong, The Kingdom of Moonfall (formerly the Grand Duchy of Brookshire) and the Kingdom of Vyss. These members also influence Vanguard policy and direction, to suit the needs of the realm. Knowledge of the identities of these five people is kept secret, to ensure that none of them will be targeted for assassination, coerced or otherwise manipulated to use the Vanguard for another, less noble agenda. Below the Commander, is the Sub-Commander (formally this rank was called the liaison, however in an attempt to further streamline duties, the diplomatic aspects of this position have been removed). Below the Sub Commander are four Division Captains and respective Lieutenants and Sergeants. Each division is allotted one lieutenant and two sergeants to control the rest of their division. The bulk of each division is occupied by soldiers that hold the rank respective to their division (ex. A soldier in the Blackgate Outriders is referred to as an Outrider, or Outrider of the Vanguard. A soldier in the Blackgate Guard is referred to as Guardsman, or Guardsman of the Vanguard). Below these soldiers are conscripts who have newly joined and have yet to be tested in battle and select a division where they are most suited. These conscripts can be sent out with the Outriders, or act as Guardsmen at the whim of a present officer. Mercenary soldiers are similar to conscripts, except that they are paid whenever they work, rather than by the month. Each mercenary negotiates their price with the Commander, based on skills brought to the table, experience and to a lesser extent, reputation. While infamous mercenaries aren’t necessarily turned away, they might not command quite as high a rate of pay as somebody who has proven to be honest in their dealings and work well with groups. Many of the Vanguard’s mercenaries are very specialized individuals whose skills cannot normally be found easily or cheaply. This sort of arrangement benefits both the Vanguard and the mercenary in question, as contracts can be terminated at any time, with no strings attached. When a mercenary is a part of a division’s actions, however he or she is expected to take orders from the standing officer. Blackgate Vanguard Divisions and Ranks 'Divisions' High Command: This includes the Commander, Sub-Commander, Advisors and the Head Researcher. Blackgate Aegis: This division serves as the outpost’s guards that see to security and internal discipline. Blackgate Legionnaires: The Legionnaires comprise the entirety of the Vanguard’s ground forces. Blackgate Outriders: The Outriders are the Vanguard’s scouts, spies and saboteurs for special operations. Blackgate Sabers: The Sabers are dedicated to sea and air operations of the Vanguard. Ranks 'High Command' Commander: In overall command of the Blackgate Outpost and decisions involving direction and focus of the Vanguard. Sub-Commander: Oversees war-time operations and addresses day to day operational needs. Advisers and the Head Researcher: These individuals advise the commander and sub-commander in matters they specialize within, but normally do not issue commands to the other divisions. They can do so however, in absence of both the commander and sub-commander. 'Division Captains' Captain of the Blackgate Legionnaires: In charge of the infantry, mounted calvary, War-Hulk platoon and cannoneers of the Vanguard. Captain of the Blackgate Aegis: Addresses internal security and discipline of the outpost. This rank allows for the arrest of any other individual on the Outpost, including the Commander or Sub-Commander should there be a need. Captain of the Blackgate Sabers: In charge of the standing fleet of airships and sea-faring ships, as well as the Dragonriders enlisted with the Vanguard. Captain of the Blackgate Outriders: In charge of all scouts and special operations outside of the Outpost that involve spying, infiltration and sabotage of enemy fortifications. NOTE: Any Lieutenant, Sergeant, or Soldier rank within a specific division will obviously have duties reflective of that division’s purpose and goals. Blackgate Vanguard Ranks of Note (Players) Kalian J’Venn Commander of the Vanguard: Kalian oversees the operations of the Outpost, which includes military and diplomatic issues. He also handles relations between the Vanguard and the local populations, including many of the Voraath, Ferinal and wandering Northlandic tribes. He is also in charge of relations between the Vanguard and the other freeholds of Zoda. Considered a hero across Imarel for his many campaigns, Kalian is often accepted where many others are not. Lady Nancet D`Cint Sub-Commander (2rd in Command): An honored graduate of the Am-Raynia War College in the Kingdom of Vyss, the Khavosian vampire Nancet comes to Blackgate at the urging of her elder, Lady Ariadne Amrays. Trained in a variety of military tactics, Nancet leads with an unusal fashion flare on the battlefield. Lord Tyrian uth Braegon Head Researcher (3rd in Command): Tyrian’s duties include gathering and managing all the information pertaining to the Blackgate and any information involving legends and lore pertaining to Zoda and Miroa. Tyrian served as second in command briefly, but stepped down from that position in favor of focusing exclusively on research. Boris Kagan Captain of the Blackgate Aegis: Boris Kagan, recent conversion from Defender of Kaal, to Reaver of Vengeance serves as the iron-fisted captain of the Aegis. He is ruthless and brutal to prisoners of war and has no patience for deception or cowardice. Arisyr Xiran Blackgate Outriders Captain: Arisyr’s duties include training new Outriders (the Outriders handle patrolling, search and rescue and scouting), overseeing patrol routines and processing any issues involving the rescue of those employed by the Vanguard from the dangerous environment or sorting any information gleaned from scouting missions. Astrid Knight Errant of the Shining Order: Perhaps the most unique member of the Shining Order, Astrid is a succubus who successfully underwent the Trials of Knighthood and was sponsored by Lord Samuel Brookholte. Upon proving her worth and dedication to the teachings of Kaal and her conviction to deny her demonic heritage, she was charged by Lord Brookholte to become Sir Boris Kagan’s squire and assist him in his Quest of Atonement. With Sir Boris Kagan’s death and return as a Reaver to the Spirit of Vengeance, Astrid has been elevated to Knight Errant and given rank to see to matters of the faith. Claudia Tanner Blackgate Vanguard Constable: The constable position, which is independent of the Aegis of the Vanguard (but does work with them often) was created for the specific purpose of investigating internal matters within the Vanguard. This could be anything from a suspected traitor to locating stolen supplies. Claudia only answers to Commander Langsford, due to the secretive nature of her work. Category:Blackgate (Chronicle)